Love is Hope
by comanderclau
Summary: En el 3x07 nos quitaron a Lexa de forma injusta. Ahora tenemos los fics para terminar de una mejor manera la historia de amor de Clarke y Lexa, por lo que esta historia empieza casi al final de este terrible capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Fuera de control. Así es como estaba mi cabeza, mi cuerpo y la situación dentro de esa habitación. Mi mente no lograba comprender como en cuestión de minutos todo se estaba viniendo abajo sin darme tiempo a nada. ¿Como habíamos llegado hasta aquí?

Acababa de pasar el momento más maravilloso junto a Lexa, acababamos de entregarnos la una a la otra y sin necesidad de palabras, nos habíamos dicho todo lo que necesitabamos. Y ahora ella estaba desangrandose delante de mi por culpa de Titus.

Estaba desesperada y empezaba a destrozarme el hecho de que el mismo hombre que le había disparado, se estaba pintando con la sangre de Lexa y parecía resignado a la muerte de su comandante, al igual que ella. ¿Porque estaba así de tranquila? Sabía que su cuerpo no estaba aguantando, podía intuir que se estaba retorciendo de dolor, pero en cuanto le dijo algo a Titus en su idioma, su mente y su cuerpo parecieron relajarse, esperando el momento en que todo terminara.

-Clarke... - escucho que me llama Lexa. Su voz, débil, consigue sacarme de esa olla a presión que es mi mente, donde se me cruzan miles de pensamientos por segundo.

-Estoy aquí. - le digo totalmente perdida, sin saber lo que tenía que hacer y con un nudo en la garganta que no me permitía respirar del todo. Mientras acariciaba su cabello en un intento de tranquilizarla a ella o de tranquilizarme a mi misma, podía ver en su mirada preocupación por como estaba reaccionando.

-Ai gonplei ste odon. - me avisa de que su lucha ha terminado y a mi se me revuelve el estómago.

-No. No. No lo acepto. - le contesto enseguida, casi sin poder aguantar las lágrimas un segundo más.

-Tienes razón, Clarke. La vida es más que sobrevivir. - continúa diciendome mientras su voz cada vez suena más apagada. Yo niego con la cabeza, llorando mientras sigo acariciándole.

Y de repente, me paro a pensar en lo que me ha dicho, y me doy el privilegio de pensar únicamente en eso. ¿Que sería de mi vida a partir de ahora sin Lexa? Tan solo viviría para sobrevivir a los días sin ella. Mi respuesta es instantánea, no hay duda.

Y ese segundo de meditación que me he permitido me despierta. No puedo dejar que Lexa muera. No estoy haciendo nada más que llorar y lamentarme. Necesito pensar como mi madre lo haría, como una doctora.

¿Por donde empiezo?

La bombilla se me enciende.

-Titus, busca a Aiden y tráelo ahora mismo. - le ordeno con voz firme mientras vuelvo a presionar la herida de Lexa con fuerza, tratando de taponar la salida de sangre.

-Pero...

-¡Ya! - grito ante su titubeo, girandome hacia él para que viera que hablaba en serio. Supongo que mi determinación lo convence o quizás es simplemente la mirada de Lexa, pero el hombre sale corriendo de la habitación. - Voy a curarte, Lexa, pero necesito que no te rindas, necesito, por favor, que te quedes conmigo. - le pido mientras que me inclino hacia ella y junto nuestras frentes. - ¿Lo harás? Prométeme que lo vas a intentar... - le ruego con desesperación en mi voz. Ella se limita a asentir, mientras que me mira de esa forma que consigue hacerme sentir la persona más maravillosa de la Tierra.

Es el tiempo justo para que Titus entre seguido de Aiden, que al ver a su comandante pone cara de terror, pero intenta recomponerse rápido.

-Aprieta aquí, Murphy. - le pido al chico del que practicamente me había olvidado y que miraba la escena algo sorprendido y fuera de lugar.

Escucho como Aiden le pregunta a Titus que ha pasado y este le dice que ha sido un accidente mientras que yo busco por mi habitación los utensilios necesarios para dar el primer paso para curar a Lexa. Cuando lo tengo todo listo, me acerco de nuevo a la cama y le hablo a aquel niño que había conocido unas semanas atrás.

-Aiden, Heda está muy herida y está perdiendo mucha sangre. ¿Estás dispuesto a darle un poco de tu sangre para que pueda curarla? - le pregunto casi por cortesía, sabiendo que en mi desesperación podría llegar a atarlo y obligarle a que ayudara a su comandante. Es el primero que me ha venido a la mente para preparar una transfusión de sangre. Él tiene la misma sangre que Lexa, así que espero que funcione. Afortunadamente, no hará falta obligarle. Aiden mira a su comandante unos segundos para volver su mirada a la mia y con un simple asentimiento, darme permiso para hacer mi trabajo.

No tardo en ponerme en marcha, conectándolos a través de dos agujas para que Lexa no muera desangrada. Tampoco me alargo mucho en apartar a Titus y Murphy de Lexa.

Le pido a Titus que limpie la sangre que sigue saliendo del cuerpo de la comandante para que pueda ver algo mejor, cojo el material que el propio Titus había estado preparando para no quiero pensar que le iba a hacer a Lexa, la miro a ella, quien me mira algo asustada, pero dandome toda su confianza, logrando regalarme media sonrisa y es todo lo que necesito para emezar.

Hago una incisión en la zona donde ha impactado la bala. Lexa se retuerce de dolor mientras hago todo lo posible por encontrar la bala y sacarla de su cuerpo, pero no logro localizarla.

-No puedo encontrar la bala... El color de la sangre no me deja ver bien... - digo casi en un susurro, mientras Lexa cada vez se mueve y grita más por el terrible dolor de estar operandola sin anestesia. - Sujétala, Murphy, no dejes que se mueva. - le pido al chico, que en seguida la sujeta por los hombros.

Yo no me rindo, sigo buscando y encuentro premio a mi persistencia. Al extraer la bala, Lexa se desmaya y aunque me asusto en un primer momento,Murphy me tranquiliza asegurandome que sigue con pulso, aunque bastante débil.

Sigo mirando dentro de Lexa, pues sigue sangrando y no se porque, hasta que veo que la bala ha rozado su estómago y es por donde está perdiendo sangre.

Mis manos trabajan sin descanso, rápidas, cosiendo y asegurandose de que no se me pasaba nada por alto. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo sumergida en la operación, podrían ser horas y a mi se me han pasado como minutos.

Nyko se ha presentado en algún momento para ayudarme con la operación y con Aiden, tratando de mantener al chico hidratado y en buen estado para seguir dejando su sangre a Lexa, quien ha ido yendo y viniendo durante la intervención, desmayándose continuamente, incapaz de soportar el dolor.

Ahora acabo de cerrar la herida. La coso después de pedirle a Nyko que traiga algunas cosas para ayudar a Lexa con el dolor y a prevenir infecciones.

El último punto de sutura, corto el hilo y me giro hacia Aiden, quien ha estado toda la operación agarrado a la mano de su comandante, como si así estuviera impidiendo que se fuera y yo, sinceramente se lo agradezco.

-Hemos terminado, Aiden. - le informo mientras retiro la aguja de su brazo con cuidado.

-¿Heda se pondrá bien? - pregunta mirándome con preocupación. Yo le sonrío de medio lado, sin ganas y en un primer momento quiero decirle que sí, que estoy segura de que todo estará bien, pero prefiero no mentirle.

-Me encantaría poder decirte que sí, Aiden, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. La herida era bastante fea y...

-Heda es fuerte, si ha podido con la operación, tiene que ponerse bien. - me dice convencido.

-Ojalá tengas razón. Heda tiene suerte de tenerte cerca. Has sido muy valiente hoy. - le digo de forma sincera, logrando sacarle una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Puedes ir a tu habitación a descansar, Aiden, Nyko pasará a verte por si necesitas cualquier cosa. - le dice Titus, a lo que el chico obedece.

Y en cuanto sale de la habitación, siento como las manos de Murphy me sostienen por la cintura con intención de moverme.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, Clarke. - me dice y yo solo frunzo el ceño por la tontería que acaba de decir.

-Yo no me voy a ninguna parte, Murphy, tú puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

Dicho esto, Murphy me mira unos segundos y decide marcharse. En cuanto veo la mirada de Titus a uno de los guardias, sé que Murphy no llegará muy lejos y volverá a encerrarlo, pero ahora mismo me importa una mierda lo que pase con él.

Solo puedo pensar en ella. En que se recupere. En que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar las próximas horas sin complicaciones.

La observo sin descanso y de repente me doy cuenta que la podría haber perdido a estas alturas, pero todavía la tengo aquí y al ser consciente de que he operado a la chica de la que empezaba a estar totalmente enamorada a vida o muerte, noto como mis manos tiemblan.

Mi mirada se queda fija en ellas, llenas de su sangre y sin conseguir controlar el notable temblor. Veo como Titus posa sus manos en las mías y en cuanto me roza las apartó con rabia, mirándolo con todo el desprecio y el odio que siento en ese momento hacia él. Él simplemente suspira antes de hablar.

-Deberías ir a lavarte y yo mandaré que limpien a Lexa y la llevaré a su habitación.

-No me muevo de aquí. Yo me encargo de Lexa. Puedes sacar la pistola otra vez y dispararme, esa será la única forma de que me separe de ella. - le digo en un simple susurro.

-No voy a dispararte. - dice rendido. - Te traeré agua para que os podáis lavar... - dice antes de abandonar la habitación.

Ahora me encuentro con ella a solas y solo soy capaz de sostener su mano con fuerza mientras vuelvo a acariciarle el pelo. Siento que tengo ganas de llorar, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo. Las lágrimas no salen de mis ojos debido a la tensión que siento y yo lo agradezco cuando uno de los guardias me da todo lo que necesito para asearnos y me pide que lo avise cuando esté lista para llevar a la comandante a su habitacion.

Con toda la dedicación y el cuidado del mundo desvisto a Lexa, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior y empiezo a retirar la sangre seca de su cuerpo, de su rostro y de sus manos con la ayuda del agua y unas toallas. Me tomo todo el tiempo del mundo. Mis ojos no se cansan de mirar la piel que había recorrido con mis manos antes de que esto pasara, el solo recuerdo hace que la piel se me erice.

Después de dedicarle toda mi atencion, de asegurarme que seguía estando allí, conmigo, soy yo la que se quita de encima toda la la sangre y la suciedad de encima tras la intervención y me cambio de ropa. Intento hacerlo rápido. Lexa necesita descansar y tomar algunas medicinas y estará mejor en su habitación, donde el espacio es más grande y la cama no está impregnada en sangre como la mía.

Le pongo una manta por encima para que los guardias no tuvieran que verla en ropa interior y les aviso de que puden trasladarla a su habitación. Cuando llegamos allí, la camá está preparada para recibirla y los medicamentos en la mesa, donde Nyko los había dejado según los guardias.

Tras asegurarme de que la he tapado correctamente y darle la dosis de medicamentos que necesitará para ayudarla con el dolor y su hidratación, cojo uno de los sillones donde días antes me senté a dibujarla mientras dormía y lo acerco hasta su cama.

Es increíble como lo de Emerson se quedaba tan atrás y carecía de importancia teniendo a Lexa de esa manera en la cama. Nunca la había visto como ahora, tan apagada, con tanto sufrimiento en su gesto, y aún así, podía decir sin miedo a equivocarme que era la persona con más belleza que había visto en mi vida.

Tenso la mandíbula antes de coger todo el aire que siento que me falta en el cuerpo, pero es inútil, hasta que no la vea bien no podré respirar con tranquilidad.

Tomo asiento en el sillón, me inclino hacía ella mientras que me aseguro de tomar su mano con fuerza y dejo un beso en su frente para pasar a acariciar su pelo en un intento desesperado de que me sienta cerca de ella.

-No puedes dejarme, Lexa. - le susurro cerca de su oído. - No ahora que soy incapaz de imaginarme sin ti.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Notaba como mi cuerpo estaba llegando al límite de su resistencia. Mi cuello, mi espalda y mi cabeza me gritaban por un pequeño descanso después de estar prácticamente dos días sin moverme de aquel sillón. No me había movido de allí. Apenas había comido unas piezas de fruta y bebido. Mi cabeza y por lo tanto mi concentración estaba en Lexa.

Seguía resistiendo a las consecuencias del disparo, pero había momentos en los que su cuerpo ardía debido a la fiebre y ni siquiera había despertado tras la operación. Tan solo había reaccionado con pequeños sollozos y quejas que intercalaba llamándome en sus delirios.

Escuchar como me llamaba en sus más profundos sueños me encogía el corazón, porque me daba la sensación de que me pedía ayuda y yo no sabía como más ayudarla. La medicina que Nyko me proporcionó y los constantes paños de agua fría que pongo en su frente suelen funcionar, pero la fiebre no la abandona del todo y vuelve a aparecer a las horas.

Ahora, mientras le retiro el paño de agua fría que le había puesto minutos antes y me aseguro que por ahora todo está correcto, me siento algo más tranquila y vuelvo a observarla. No he parado de hacerlo en este tiempo. La veo vulnerable, la veo por primera vez como una chica joven y me doy cuenta de que en realidad lo es.

Nunca me había parado a pensarlo. Siempre la había visto como la comandante respetable que llevaba todo el peso de su pueblo encima, a excepción de esos momentos que me regalaba, dejando fuera a Heda y permitiéndome conocer un poco más a Lexa como persona, persona que había conseguido bajar todas y cada una de mis barreras.

Por eso me preguntaba, viéndola en aquella cama y mientras volvía a acariciar su mano, si alguna vez Lexa había sido feliz, si en algún momento se había divertido o reído sin preocupaciones, siendo tan solo una joven más y no una comandante o aspirante a serlo en su infancia.

La puerta me saca de mis pensamientos. Miro quien entra y al ver a Titus aparto la mirada de inmediato. En esos casi dos días Nyko y él habían entrado a la habitación con frecuencia, eran prácticamente los únicos que habían entrado.

Nyko me tranquilizaba en cuanto a mi nerviosismo y preocupación por la delicada salud de Lexa mientras él mismo le echaba un ojo y Titus por otro lado, cogía otro de los sillones y pasaba los ratos cerca de Lexa al otro lado de donde yo me mantenía.

Las primeras veces que había entrado supe que quería hablar o comentar algo, pero mi mirada no le dio opción, entendiendo que no quería oírlo, ni siquiera quería verlo. No quería permitir que estuviera cerca de ella después de lo que había hecho, pero tenía muy presente que yo era la extraña en esa habitación y en Polis, por lo que si Titus lo creía conveniente, me echaría de una patada sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Por lo que una vez que mi gesto le dejó claro que lo único que compartiríamos sería el espacio y preocupación por Lexa, nos limitábamos a ignorarnos el uno al otro, centrándonos en lo que era importante y que ella nos sintiera cerca, que supiera que estábamos listos para volver a ver sus ojos y escuchar su voz. Personalmente, también me moría de ganas de poder ver una de esas medias sonrisas que siempre escondía para mí. Sí, definitivamente, una de esas sonrisas me harían bien.

-Deberías descansar, Clarke. - me sorprende Titus a los pocos minutos de llegar, ganándose una nueva mirada heladora. Al ver que no contesto, vuelve a intentarlo. - Llevas dos días aquí sin comer ni dormir. Ve y descansa tranquila en tu habitación y yo me quedaré con Lexa.

-Ni de coña me voy a mover de aquí y mucho menos para dejarla contigo. - le digo incapaz de contener en mi voz la rabia que siento. - Vuelvo a repetirtelo, la única forma de que me muevas de su lado es que saques esa pistola y me dispares, pero esta vez procura apuntar bien, porque no voy a darte una tercera oportunidad.

-No voy a dispararte, Clarke. - dice tras un largo suspiro, bajando la mirada. - He aprendido la lección con las armas de tu pueblo, puedes estar tranquila, no volveré a atacarte nunca.

-Ya, claro... - digo en un susurro incrédulo que él termina escuchando.

-Lo digo en serio. Le hice una promesa a Heda y pienso mantener mi palabra. - me informa, logrando descolocarme.

Mi ceño vuelve a fruncirse al escuchar al hombre, ya que sus palabras no me las esperaba, pero de repente me viene a la cabeza el momento antes de que operara a Lexa y como ellos habían hablado en su idioma sin que yo pudiera coger una palabra de lo que decían debido a los nervios, pero estoy segura de que Lexa me nombró en algún momento y ahora sé el porqué.

Un nuevo vuelco sacude mi pecho. Incluso en su peor momento, prácticamente muriendo y Lexa se preocupaba más de mi bienestar que del de ella.

Me froto la cara con mis manos, desesperada por que Lexa despierte y me diga que está bien, intentando que mi cara no delate ese momento de debilidad que tengo.

-Lexa se preocupa por ti, Clarke. - continúa diciéndome. - Y puedo ver que tú también por ella. - dice mirando la mano que mantengo unida a la de Lexa. Yo solo aprieto con más fuerza la mano de la comandante y tenso la mandíbula mientras no aparto mi mirada de la del hombre, queriendo saber a donde quería llegar con todo esto. - Pero esta preocupación os hace débiles, tienes que entender que el amor es debilidad y vuestros sentimientos os ponen en una situación complicada.

Así que aquella frase que tanto me había calado tiempo atrás era obra de Titus, pensé al escucharlo. Así que él había sido el encargado de manipular los sentimientos de Lexa en un momento tan delicado como la pérdida de Costia.

Yo no quiero seguir escuchándolo ni hablando con él, pero a pesar de eso, me obligo a dejarle terminar. Sé que si no lo dice ahora, lo hará más adelante y yo no tengo intención de mantener más conversaciones con este hombre.

-No creo que el amor sea debilidad. Me niego a creer que algo como enamorarse o querer a alguien condicione las capacidades y responsabilidades. Estoy segura de que es todo lo contrario, el amor nos hace fuertes. - le repliqué molesta. Titus hablaba de amor y yo no sabía con certeza si esa conexión tan maravillosa que tenía con Lexa lo era, pero lo que si sabía es que se le parecía bastante, lo había entendido en el momento en que ambas nos rendimos a nuestros sentimientos en esta misma habitación.

-Sois dos líderes, Clarke, con vuestros pueblos enfrentados y con una guerra que será inevitable en cualquier momento, por mucho que te opongas a ella y Lexa te apoye. - dice el hombre exaltado. - Debéis entender que no acabará bien, que antes o después las cosas se complicarán y los sentimientos os dejarán fuera de combate en cuanto los pueblos se den cuenta. - continúa diciendo y yo ya no soy capaz de sostener su mirada. - Piénsalo, Clarke y haz lo correcto, sé que eres inteligente. Haz lo que Lexa ha sido incapaz de hacer y alejate de ella. - dijo en un tono más suave, un tono que me sonó a súplica.

Dicho esto, el hombre miró por última vez a Lexa y salió de la habitación, dejándome nuevamente a solas con aquella mujer que me removía el mundo de mil maneras distintas.

Yo tampoco era capaz de dejar a Lexa atrás. Antes de que le dispararan estuve a punto de decirle a Octavia que no podía irme de Polis, que era incapaz de alejarme de Lexa a pesar de que nuestro pueblo estaba metido en problemas. Finalmente, decidí que mi deber era con mi gente, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Lexa estaba en esta cama luchando por su vida y yo necesitaba asegurarme que conseguiría recuperarse.

No quería pensar más en la conversación con Titus pero mi mente rondaba una y otra vez en el tema. Mi postura era clara, no me iría de allí, pero el hombre había dejado ya la semilla en mi cabeza para que la duda fuese fluyendo en mis pensamientos.

De repente, escucho como Lexa vuelve a quejarse, pero esta vez abre los ojos y yo con un alivio inmenso me acerco a ella y solo quiero llorar al ver sus ojos verdes. Pero ese alivio se convierte en preocupación y vuelvo a echar a un lado las ganas de llorar una vez más cuando Lexa empieza a moverse en la cama de forma brusca.

Puedo ver en sus ojos que está asustada, la veo perdida y yo solo quiero reconfortarla y conseguir que deje de moverse de esa forma o la herida podría abrirse de nuevo.

-Shh, tranquila, estoy aquí contigo, estás bien, ¿vale? - le digo de forma suave mientras sujeto sus hombros en un intento de que su cuerpo pare. - Todo está bien, te lo prometo, pero necesito que dejes de moverte... - le pido mirándola a los ojos, elevando la comisura de mis labios para infundarle esa tranquilidad que en realidad no siento, pero ella parece calmarse con mis palabras. Poco a poco deja de hacer el esfuerzo de salir de la cama y su mirada se suaviza al entrar en contacto con la mía. - No puedes moverte mucho o tu herida volverá a dar problemas y sería una pena que con el buen trabajo que hizo la gran doctora Griffin no sirviera para nada. Además, me costó mucho traer a la mejor doctora de Polis. - bromeé sin saber porque, tan solo quería que ella se sintiera bien. Ella sonrió de medio lado, entendiendo mi broma y a mi me temblaron las rodillas.

Me aparté un segundo de ella para poder coger un vaso con agua y con cuidado lo puse en sus labios, mojándolos para que poco a poco su cuerpo empezara a funcionar por sí mismo. Dejé el vaso y me senté en el sillón para mirarla y con un gesto que era ya pura inercia, acaricié su pelo.

-¿Como te encuentras? - pregunté con miedo. Sabía que debía estar sufriendo y con un dolor infernal, pero ella había dejado de quejarse, tan solo se limitaba a mirarme casi con adoración.

-Bien... - dijo en un susurro que me costó escuchar, con la voz ronca debido a ese par de días que se había mantenido en un sueño inquieto.

-No me mientas, por favor. - le pedí torciendo el gesto.

-Tengo... Tengo frío... - dijo tras un pequeño tiritón, apartando su mirada de mí, cerrando los ojos para mostrarme como se encontraba realmente. Su gesto de incomodidad y dolor me ayudaron más que sus palabras.

-Ha vuelto a subir la fiebre. - confirmé con una de mis manos en su frente, sintiéndola hervir nuevamente.

No hablé más con ella. Mientras yo ponía todo mi empeño en las toallas con agua fría y los medicamentos, Lexa volvió a quedarse dormida. A pesar de ver como estaba y saber que seguía grave, una parte de mí se sintió algo más tranquila al ver que había despertado e incluso había sido capaz de coordinar dos palabras. Era un avance, pequeño pero importante. Sabía que a partir de aquí Lexa se recuperaría.

Tras un par de horas atendiendo la fiebre de la comandante, volví a mi sillón y con la mano de Lexa entre las mías, mi cuerpo me pidió un descanso que yo me negaba a darle. Sé que mi mente siguió dando vueltas al tema que Titus había traído, pero en algún momento mi cuerpo se agotó y cayó en un sueño que necesitaba.

Mis manos entrelazadas a la de Lexa, mi cuerpo inclinado hacía la cama y mi cabeza descansando sobre mis propios brazos era la incómoda postura en la que terminé. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo pasé así, podrían ser horas y a mí me parecieron minutos, pero en cuanto noté una caricia en mi mejilla, reaccioné de forma inmediata, levantando mi cabeza asustada.

En realidad no tenía nada que temer. Era Lexa quién me había dejado esa caricia mientras me miraba con dulzura.

-Mierda, me he quedado dormida... - digo sujetándome la cabeza un instante, tratando de despertar del todo.

-Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte. - me dice Lexa un poco avergonzada al ver que la había descubierto acariciándome. Su voz ya no sonaba tan débil como hacía unas horas, aunque seguía algo rasposa.

-No, no lo sientas, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas despierta? Deberías haberme avisado antes. - le digo frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Sigues mal? ¿Sigues con frío? - preguntó de carrerilla.

-Estoy mejor, Clarke, de verdad. - me dice al ver mi mirada incrédula. - No tengo frío ahora y tengo menos dolor que antes. - dice llevando su mano a su estómago por encima de los cobertores.

Lexa estaba tapada únicamente con los cobertores de su cama, pues había decidido que para aligerar la fiebre debía llevar la menor cantidad de ropa posible. Por lo tanto, la comandante estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba y de cintura para abajo tan solo la cubría su ropa interior.

-Ten cuidado. - le pedí sujetando la mano que tenía sobre su estómago. No quería que se hiciera más daño del que tenía. Ella volvió a sonreírme de medio lado al ver mi preocupación.

-Voy a estar bien, has hecho un buen trabajo conmigo. - me intenta tranquilizar.

-No lo sabremos hasta que estés totalmente recuperada. - le digo antes de que un cómodo silencio nos invada.

-Tienes mala cara, ¿has descansado algo? - me pregunta frunciendo el ceño con su vista fija en mis ojeras que debían haberse multiplicado en ese par de días.

-Vaya... Bonita forma de decirme que estoy horrorosa.

-No, no era lo que yo... - dice con terror en la cara, a lo que no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Era broma. - le digo para que se calme.

-Bien, porque ni siquiera con mala cara te veo fea. - me dice con seguridad, haciéndo que note mis mejillas volverse algo coloradas. Yo solo atino a aclararme la voz y responderle a la pregunta que me había hecho en un principio.

-Llevo aquí dos días, desde que te dispararon. - le informo, algo de lo que me arrepiento al ver su reacción.

-¿Dos días? - dice alterada, tratando de levantarse de la cama y soltando un pequeño grito de dolor en el intento.

-Oye, ¿dónde crees que vas? No puedes moverte de aquí, ¿me entiendes? - le digo enfadada. - No te muevas, Lexa o pasarás mucho más tiempo en esta cama del que quieres. - le aseguro.

-Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí, tengo que...

-No tienes que hacer nada. Tienes que recuperarte, tienes que ponerte bien, porque entonces lo que hice no habrá servido para nada. - le digo molesta. Ella asiente ante mi tono de voz. Veo que no está conforme, pero supongo que prefiere hacerme caso y recuperarse pronto y no tener que ver su progreso atrasado por su terquedad.

-Está bien. Tú deberías ir a descansar. - me propone.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio. - digo negando con la cabeza y cruzándome de brazos.

-No me voy a escapar, he comprobado que el dolor no me dejaría llegar muy lejos. - me dice algo fastidiada.

-Prefiero quedarme cerca de tí. - digo agachando la mirada con algo de vergüenza. - Estoy bien, ya dormiré...

La habitación vuelve a quedarse en silencio y como pasan los minutos y nadie dice nada, yo vuelvo a relajarme en el sillón con nuestras miradas conectadas, pero la veo dudar un par de segundos antes de volver a hablarme.

-Puedes descansar aquí... - me propone con algo de inseguridad. - Ambas sabemos que cabemos perfectamente en esta cama...

Mi boca se abre con intención de contestar pero no sale nada de ella, tan solo logro que nuestros ojos conecten con mayor intensidad. Vuelvo a observarla tumbada en esa cama, mirándome con el mismo cariño que probablemente ella esté viendo en mis ojos ahora mismo.

Trago saliva y con una velocidad extremadamente lenta me deshago de mi chaqueta, de mis zapatos y me hago un hueco a su lado. Estoy nerviosa, ni siquiera sé si taparme o no, pero ella lo hace más fácil cuando mueve los cobertores a un lado con cuidado para que pueda entrar con ella y taparme.

Durante unos minutos estoy con todo mi cuerpo tenso, mirando al techo en la misma postura en la que Lexa lleva dos días, boca arriba. No nos tocamos, ni siquiera nos rozamos y el único ruido que se escucha es el de nuestras respiraciones.

Pero soy incapaz de soportarlo más y termino girándome hacia ella, sujetándome a su brazo y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio sobre su hombro y en ese momento mi cuerpo se relaja y noto como el suyo hace lo mismo, como si hubiese estado esperando por mi reacción desde que entré en la cama.

-Creía que te iba a perder... - le digo con un nudo en la garganta, hablando en un susurro. No hacía falta más, aquel momento de intimidad era perfecto para mí y sabía que para ella también.

-No lo has hecho, no lo harás, Clarke. - me responde.

-Te necesito. - me escucho diciéndole cuando estoy quedándome dormida, sin ningún control sobre mi cuerpo o mi capacidad para filtrar las cosas que salían por mi boca, pero su respuesta me deja en calma por esa noche, durmiendo pegada al brazo de Lexa.

-Me tienes, no lo dudes nunca. - dice mientras deja un simple beso en mi cabeza con un ligero movimiento de la suya.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Noto como me ahogo, como me cuesta respirar, que el aire pase a través de mi garganta y me obligo a abrir los ojos, a despertar de una nueva pesadilla.

Llevo meses teniéndo pesadillas donde todo lo que he hecho desde que llegué a la Tierra me persigue, y parece ser que he añadido una nueva a la colección.

Ver como no podía hacer nada por Lexa tras su disparo, ver como finalmente moría en mis manos mientras me suplicaba ayuda y su cuerpo se deshacia, me había hecho gritar, llorar y ahogarme antes de que despertara.

Trato de normalizar mi respiración y que mi corazón se estabilice mientras la busco y me convenzo de que no ha sido más que un mal sueño, que Lexa está bien. Por suerte la tengo a mi lado. He dormido con ella toda la noche y entre pesadilla y pesadilla me he asegurado de que su fiebre estuviese a raya.

Verla dormir a mi lado me ayuda a tranquilizarme y consigo relajarme mientras la observo apoyada en mi mano izquierda. Debe ser todavía muy temprano, ya que el sol está empezando a salir ahora, así que me regalo unos minutos para quedarme a estudiar cada pequeño rasgo de su cara.

Trago saliva antes de armarme de valor y con mi otra mano rozar su mejilla con cuidado. El contacto con su piel me ayuda a guardarla en mi memoria con exactitud. Paseo por sus cejas, por sus ojos, su nariz, me entretengo repasando su mandíbula y termino en su boca, en esos labios que consiguieron hacer caer las paredes en las que había enterrado mis sentimientos.

Sonrío al pensar en ese beso que compartimos y como consiguió que ese momento fuese perfecto. Hacer el amor con Lexa fue perfecto, había sido mi pequeño momento de felicidad dentro de aquel desastre en el que estábamos metidas.

-Buenos días, Clarke. - dice Lexa en un susurro cuando dejo mi mano en su cuello durante unos minutos, sorprendiéndome al ver que está despierta y no había dicho nada hasta ahora. Al ver que sonríe de medio lado, casi aguantando la risa aún con los ojos cerrados quiero que la tierra me trague al saber que ella se ha dado cuenta de que he estado observándola y recorriéndo su cara y su cuello mientras pensaba que dormía.

-Buenos días, Heda. - digo retirando mi mano de ella tras un leve carraspeo por mi parte, provocando que abra los ojos y supongo que ve mis mejillas algo rojas. - No sabía que ya estabas despierta...

-Ha sido un buen despertar, no quería arruinarlo... - me dice mirando mis ojos con esa dulzura que siempre tiene para mí. La sonrisa idiota en mi cara no se hace esperar.

-¿Que tal has pasado la noche? - le pregunto sabiendo que el dolor no debe ser un buen acompañante durante la noche.

-Bien.

-Siempre respondes con un bien, no puedo creerte, necesito que seas sincera.

-Creo que en mi vida me ha dolido tanto algo como este disparo, pero cada vez me noto mejor. - dice tras un largo suspiro. - ¿He sido lo suficiente sincera ahora? - me pregunta enarcando una ceja.

-Todo se puede mejorar, pero no ha estado mal. - le digo algo divertida, a lo que ella responde con su media sonrisa. - No sé como aguantas tanto dolor sin apenas quejarte, Lexa. - le digo esta vez en serio.

-Me entrenan para eso. Toda mi vida me han enseñado a no dejar que el dolor te pueda. - me contesta con un suave encogimiento de hombros, como si eso fuese lo más normal y simple del mundo, pero yo sé que no lo es y no puedo evitar pensar en una pequeña Lexa entrenando con espadas y sin poder mostrar dolor. Un trocito de mi corazón se parte al imaginarlo. - ¿Tú como has pasado la noche? - me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bien. - le contesto sin más.

-Pensaba que estábamos sieno sinceras la una con la otra. - dice Lexa y yo respondo elevando una de mis cejas sin saber porque me dice eso. - Te he escuchado durante la noche quejándote, despertándote nerviosa... - me comenta y es entonces cuando la entiendo. - No has parado de tener pesadillas durante la noche, Clarke. - sentencia.

Lexa me mira, pero yo he retirado la mirada, reviviendo cada una de las pesadillas que me comen y me persiguen sin tregua durante las noches. Aprieto la mandíbula con fuerza y entonces me incorporo de la cama para sentarme en ella, con las piernas fuera y dándole la espalda a la comandante.

Si Lexa quería sinceridad no podía dársela mirándola a los ojos porque me rompería y no quería eso.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste después de haber matado a Finn? - le pregunto con la voz algo rota. Su silencio me indica que sí, que se acuerda de ese momento. De todas formas yo se lo recuerdo nuevamente. - Me dijiste que lo que había hecho me perseguiría hasta el final de mis días. Bien, pues tenías razón... No quise creerlo, pero tenías razón. Finn me persigue cada vez que cierro los ojos, pero no solo él... Desde que puse un pie en la Tierra no he parado de hacer cosas que me recuerdan cada noche que me he convertido en un monstruo... - le cuento casi sin voz. Escucho a Lexa a mis espaldas con ganas de decir algo, pero niego con la cabeza y entonces noto su mano insegura en lo hondo de mi espalda, una leve caricia que se queda pegada a mi piel y supongo que es su forma de darme fuerza para que continúe. - Maté a trescientos de tus hombres, los quemé vivos en un momento... Maté a todos los habitantes de Mount Weather donde había niños, donde había gente ayudando a mis amigos a salir de allí, donde había personas importantes para ellos. Abandoné a mi gente de forma egoísta para no lidiar con mis actos. Quizás, si no me hubiera ido, Arkadia ahora no estaría en manos de gente que va a conseguir que todos acabemos muertos. Y eso sin contar a la gente que he matado a sangre fría... - digo soltando una risa triste.

Es algo curioso como me siento tremendamente devastada diciendo todo esto en voz alta, sacando todos mis fantasmas y no tengo ganas de llorar apesar de todo. Pero supongo que es hasta normal cuando lo has hecho durante meses.

-Y parece ser que tu muerte también vendrá detrás de mí a partir de ahora... Ni siquiera puedo salvarte.

-Yo no he muerto... - me dice y noto algo de desconcierto en su voz.

-Pero podrías haberlo hecho, podrías haber muerto por una bala dirigida a mí. - digo de forma seca.

-Pero estoy viva, me salvaste. Clarke. - me llama Lexa. - Mírame. - me pide, pero yo no le hago caso. Sigo sin moverme, en la misma postura en la que me he sincerado con ella. - Por favor, mírame. - vuelve a pedirme, pero al ver que pasan los segundos y sigo igual, oigo como suspira y la noto soltar un pequeño quejido mientras se mueve, lo que consigue hacerme reaccionar de inmediato.

-No te muevas o te harás daño. - le digo girándome y viendo como intentaba incorporarse en la cama. La sujeto por los brazos y entonces ella aprovecha para descansar y coger mis manos en las suyas.

-Pues mírame. - vuelve a pedirme y esta vez le hago caso. Quedo sentada en la cama con sus manos acariciando las mías y viendo como me mira con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza que me deja con un nudo en la garganta. - Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tú no eres ningún monstruo y te lo digo yo que he conocido a algunos. - me dice con el ceño fruncido, seria y con la voz firme, haciéndome ver que cree cada una de las palabras que salen por su boca. - Tú no has matado a nadie a sangre fría, tu corazón no te lo permite. Has sufrido y llorado a cada una de las personas que has matado. Mataste a trescientos de mis hombres porque yo los envié a mataros, mataste a Finn por compasión y por amor, porque sabías que lo habriamos torturado hasta su muerte... Acabaste con la gente de Mount Weather porque no tuviste otra opción, te dejamos sin ellas, yo la primera... fue su presidente el que sacrificó a su gente por ser incapaz de llegar a un acuerdo y por supuesto, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que está pasando con Arkadia ahora, no puedes culparte por la estupidez de algunos.

Yo quiero creer sus palabras, quiero dejar de culparme por todo, quiero dejar de consumirme cada noche, pero no puedo y se lo muestro negando con mi cabeza mientras cierro los ojos.

-Mírame. - vuelve a pedirme mientras acerca su mano a mi mejilla, frenando mi negación y cuando abro mis ojos para mirarle no la aparta y yo me sorprendo un poco.

Lexa ha respetado mi espacio de forma impecable este último tiempo. El único momento en el que se atrevió a dar un paso adelante fue cuando me besó por primera vez, pero al rechazarla y después lo que pasó con su huída en el Mount Weather no se ha atrevido nunca a iniciar ella un acercamiento, de hecho, fui yo la que inició ese beso al que tanto nos habíamos negado antes de acabar en su cama. Creo que Lexa nunca esperaría por algo o alguien, si lo quiere, lo tiene, al fin y al cabo es la comandante, sin embargo conmigo siempre antepone mis necesidades a las suyas. Conmigo a solas la comandante deja de existir y solo es Lexa, una chica insegura sobre como tratarme por miedo a dar un paso en falso y estropearlo todo y yo me derrito cada vez que la veo de ese modo.

Lexa tiene mil caras y cada una de ellas tiene algo que aportarme. Lo extraordinario es que sabe casi siempre cuando mostrarse de una manera o de otra conmigo y este momento era un claro ejemplo desbordándome con su seguridad.

-Eres muy inteligente, Clarke y además eres valiente, una de las personas más valientes que he conocido. Sabes lo que significa ser un líder pero no lo asumes y ese es el problema. La noche que mataste a Finn, podrías haberme matado, o al menos haberlo intentado. - al escucharla decir eso mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas. - ¿De verdad crees que no vi la cuchilla que llevabas escondida? - me dice sin resentimiento, tan solo con una fina sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. - No me mataste siendo lo más lógico para ti y no lo hiciste porque sabías que aunque consiguieras matarme no ibas a conseguir la paz ni la alianza que buscabas para sacar a la gente de la montaña. Lo que hiciste son decisiones que solo los buenos líderes toman. Has cometido algunos errores, como todo el mundo, pero eres una buena líder, Clarke y eres buena persona. - termina diciéndome, acariciando con su pulgar mi mejilla.

-No soy una buena lider y mucho menos soy una buena persona. - le contradigo.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón, toda mi vida ha estado rodeada de oscuridad y desilusión, pero tú has cambiado eso, Clarke... Has traído un pequeño rayo de luz a mi vida y te aseguro que la persona que ha conseguido eso no es mala persona, si no todo lo contrario. Eres maravillosa, Clarke, me encantaría que pudieras verlo...

Y esas palabras son las que consiguen traer un poco de calor a mi pecho, son las que me calman y apacigüan por primera vez toda esa angustia que me consume y todo lo que quiero hacer es echarme en los brazos de Lexa y decirle que quiero quedarme ahí para siempre.

Quiero besarla. Mi mirada me traiciona buscando sus labios y ella lo nota, pero a pesar de tener su mano en mi cuello, veo en su mirada que no me acercará a ella, que soy yo la que debe volver a dar el paso. Paso mi lengua por mis labios inconscientemente y me dejo llevar una vez más.

Junto mis labios a los de Lexa en un simple roce que me hace temblar y que le hace suspirar. Mantengo mis labios presionados unos segundos más antes de separarme unos centímetros para poder mirarle a los ojos y ver que está sonriendo, por lo que rozo mi nariz con la suya antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios, pero asegurándome de que esta vez el beso sea un poco más profundo.

En el momento en que mi cuerpo me sacude con un escalofrío de arriba a abajo al sentir su lengua rozar mis labios, oímos la voz de Titus que se acerca y mi mente sufre un cortocircuito inmediato, separándome de Lexa a la velocidad de la luz, quedando de pie de espaldas a la puerta justo cuando el hombre entra en la habitación.

En cuanto escucho la puerta me giro y veo a Titus mirar a Lexa sorprendido al verla despierta y yo también la miro. Quiero desaparecer de la habitación cuando veo que intenta esconder la sonrisa por lo que acabábamos de hacer, pero sus ojos son incapaces de disimular el brillo de felicidad y diversión. Sé que Titus lo sabe, pero no me dice nada. Eso sí, se asegura de echarme en cara mi falta de atención.

-Heda, estás despierta... ¿Porque no me has avisado? - me pregunta molesto.

-No sabía que tenía la obligación de informarte de nada. - le digo seca, cortante y sin mirarlo y Lexa clava su mirada en mí al escuchar mi tono de voz.

-Deberías haberme dicho inmediatamente que...

-Titus, no pasa nada. - le corta Lexa antes de que continúe regañándome como si fuese una niña. - Clarke ha estado asegurándose de que me encontraba bien.

-Sí, ya veo. - dice mirándome de reojo. - ¿Como estás, Heda?

-Bien. - le contesta Lexa y el parece creerla.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó, Heda, yo... - se disculpa el hombre arrepentido a lo que no puedo evitar mirarlo con asco y alucinar al instante ante la respuesta de Lexa.

-Está bien, Titus, ya ha pasado. ¿Como está todo con Arkadia? - pregunta cambiando radicalmente de tema y yo la miro sin comprender como puede hacer eso con el hombre que casi la mata. Al ver que me ignora intento prestarle atención a Titus, pues por puro orgullo no le he preguntado que había pasado con el bloqueo en esos días.

-El bloqueo está en marcha y su líder sabe que si se rinde se establecerá la paz y se volverá a aceptar a la gente del cielo como el decimotercer clan, Heda. - le explica agachando la cabeza.

-¿Y?

-No se rinde. Su lider sigue adelante sin importarle el bloqueo y amenazando a nuestros soldados...

Titus y Lexa me miran de reojo y yo agacho la cabeza desliusionada. Por un instante pensé que Pike había entrado en razón. Esto no pinta bien y comprendo que si Pike no cambia su actitud la guerra y el fin de Arkadia será inevitable. El miedo que me invade de pensarlo me sacude.

-Necesito saber que órdenes debo hacerle llegar al ejercito y hay algunos asuntos de Polis que necesitan ser revisados, Heda. Nadie, excepto un par de guardias saben lo que ha pasado y que estás herida, pero si no te recuperas pronto, la gente empezará a hacer preguntas y no es un buen momento para que la vean más débil. - le advierte y yo niego con la cabeza enfadada. ¿Le da un tiro y ahora le exige que se recupere?

-La comandante está gravemente herida, tendrás que ganar tiempo, porque ella ahora no puede moverse de aquí. - le digo mostrando mi enfado.

-Heda... - insiste ignorándome.

-Te he dicho que no...

-Estaré lista pronto, Titus para hacerme cargo de todo, no te preocupes. - me corta Lexa.

-¿Que? - le digo indignada, pero ella sigue hablando.

-En cuanto a Arkadia, las órdenes son las mismas, no atacar a menos que sobrepasen el límite.

Titus asiente y sin más sale de la habitación, dejándome a solas nuevamente con Lexa. Durante unos minutos doy vueltas por la habitación sin que el enfado por la actitud tanto de Titus como de Lexa consiga dejarme. Y mientras tanto, la comandante no me dice nada, tan solo me mira y eso consigue elevar mi rabia un grado más.

Cojo un trapo y una venda y decido echarle un vistazo a la herida de Lexa mientras cambio el vendaje para hacer algo.

-Voy a cambiarte el vendaje. - le digo sin mirarla mientras me acerco a la cama. Retiro un poco los cobertores y rápidamente tapo su pecho con el trapo. No quiero que se de cuenta de que me he puesto nerviosa, pero sé que es inútil ocultar que verla desnuda me hace temblar.

Retiro el vendaje que lleva con su mirada pegada a mi rostro, pero sigue sin decir una palabra. La herida parece estar cicatrizando bien y eso junto con que la fiebre ya no aparece tan seguido me tranquiliza un poco.

-Estás molesta. - dice finalmente después de temblar al sentir mis manos en su tripa. No es una pregunta, si no a la conclusión a la que ha llegado tras observarme y juro que en ese instante me dan ganas de ahogarla por lo terriblemente lenta que es para coger los motivos de mis enfados.

-Estoy enfadada. - le contesto todavía sin mirarla.

-¿Porque?

-¿De verdad me preguntas eso? - le digo indignada y esta vez sin poder esquivar sus ojos. - Me ignoras mientras hablas con ese hombre como si fuese un cero a la izquierda, pues siento decirte que soy lo más parecido a un médico que tienes y no puedes levantarte de esta cama hasta que te recuperes y ya te adelanto que no será pronto como tu has dicho.

-Si lo será. - dice sin inmutarse y yo la fulmino con la mirada. - ¿Porque estás enfadada con Titus también?

-Lexa... en serio... - empiezo a decirle tras coger todo el aire que soy capaz para tratar de calmarme. - A veces creo que te ríes de mí...

-Yo no me río de nadie.

-¿Entonces porque crees que estoy enfadada con Titus?

-Es que lo del disparo ya ha pasado, estoy bien.

-Te disparó, Lexa. - digo elevando el tono de voz mientras vuelvo a cubrirla tras haber limpiado la herida y colocado un nuevo vendaje. - Mientras intentaba matarme te dio un balazo que casi te mata y tú estás tan tranquila y encima viene a exigirte que tienes obligaciones pendientes y debes cumplir con ellas. Por supuesto que estoy enfadada, estoy mucho más que eso y tú también deberías estarlo.

-Titus no volverá a atacarte porque...

-Me importa una mierda la promesa que te hizo. - la corto. - No confío en él. No me gusta que esté cerca de tí.

-Titus ha estado con mis antecesores y seguirá a mi lado. Es un buen guía. Se ha equivocado pero está arrepentido.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Como está arrepentido se le perdona y punto? ¡Merece un castigo!

-¡Se le perdona porque yo soy la comandante y es mi decisión! - dice Lexa elevando la voz por primera vez enfadada.

-Por supuesto que sí, Heda.

La miro mientras echo fuego por los ojos y doy por zanjada la conversación abandonando la habitación por primera vez después de tres días.

Odiaba dejarla allí sola. Odiaba haber peleado con ella por culpa del imbécil de Titus. Y sobretodas las cosas, odiaba que Lexa no supiera ver mi preocupación por ella, por su seguridad y por su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Llevaba toda la mañana encerrada en mi habitación. Había aprovechado para darme un baño y relajarme un poco después de estar tres días sin moverme del lado de Lexa.

Al principio, al entrar a la habitación, las imágenes de lo que había pasado allí me dejaron de nuevo con la angustia de lo que le podría haber pasado a la comandante y el enfado que tenía aumentó de forma considerable.

No podía entender la decisión de Lexa. Ella siempre había sido dura en sus decisiones y que dejara a Titus sin ningún tipo de castigo no me parecía justo. Estoy de acuerdo que siempre tiendo a no optar por la violencia y tener compasión y con Titus no la estoy teniendo, pero casi mata a Lexa. Casi me quita a Lexa y no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

De todas formas, consigo dejar la mente en blanco tras el baño y me paso las horas siguientes mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación. Desde que estoy en Polis he convertido este rincón en mi sitio preferido. Desde aquí puedo ver a la gente haciendo su vida en Polis, gente que no me parecen ningunos salvajes, si no gente normal que lleva su vida lo mejor que puede por sus familias. Sonrío al pensar en cómo ha cambiado mi visión del pueblo terrestre desde que llegué a la Tierra.

Desde aquí también me impresiona la vista que me regala de todo el alrededor de Polis. Puedo ver la naturaleza, verde y fuerte y al pensar en ello, lleno los pulmones de aire, aquel que nunca había sentido tan puro en el arca. Ese cuadro que tengo ante mí no lo había imaginado ni en mis mejores sueños durante mi vida en el espacio. La Tierra tenía todo lo que siempre había imaginado, pero las guerras continuas no era algo real en mi mente por aquel tiempo. Que equivocada estaba…

Suspiro y ya no estoy tan enfadada. Quiero tumbarme para descansar un poco, pero miro la cama y el nudo de agonía vuelve a mi estómago. Alguien se había encargado de limpiar la sangre de Lexa y cambiar las sabanas, pero prefiero recostarme en el sofá por ahora.

Cierro los ojos y en cuanto lo hago mi mente se pone a funcionar de nuevo a mil por hora sin que yo le dé permiso, haciendo que no pueda descansar ni un segundo. A veces es más pesado el cansancio mental que el físico.

Vuelven a mí las palabras de Titus invitándome a que deje Polis y por supuesto a Lexa. Quiero quedarme con ella, pero sabiendo que Pike sigue adelante con todo sin tener en cuenta las posibles consecuencias mi cabeza me dice que debo irme a pesar de lo que me grita mi corazón. Lexa.

Y es por ella que decido tomar una decisión sobre mi futuro más cercano. No puedo exponernos a ninguna a un peligro más.

De repente la puerta suena, asustándome por lo metida que estaba en mis cosas. Me levanto sin ganas y cuando abro es Nyko con dos platos de comida. No puedo evitar sonreír por el detalle del hombre.

-Creo que te vendría bien recuperar un poco de fuerza o al final terminarás muriendo de hambre. – me dice guiñándome un ojo mientras me entrega el plato.

-Muchas gracias. La verdad es que no me viene del todo mal. ¿Me vas a hacer compañía? – le pregunto al verlo todavía en la puerta con el otro plato. Él niega con la cabeza y entra en la habitación, dejando que cierre la puerta.

-No, esto es para que se lo des a la comandante, creo que es hora de que coma algo ligero.

-Sí, parece que se encuentra mejor, así que es momento de ver cómo le sienta la comida.

-Pues te dejo el plato aquí y cuando comas se lo llevas, o comes con ella, como quieras…

-De hecho, voy a comer sola, así que puedes llevarle el plato tu… - digo forzando una sonrisa que no llega a asomar en mi cara. Que el enfado hubiera disminuido no quiere decir que vaya a ir corriendo a Lexa después de la pelea.

-Ella preferirá que se lo lleves tú… - me dice con cautela y yo lo miro algo sorprendida al entender que Nyko se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa entre Lexa y yo. – He estado viéndola y creo que se está recuperando bien del disparo. No estaba especialmente habladora, imagino que prefiere hablar contigo. - intuyo por sus palabras que también sabe que hemos discutido. Bajo la mirada y suspiro antes de hablar.

-Nyko, puede que tenga que dejar Polis pronto. – le digo sorprendiéndolo yo esta vez. – Todos sabemos que las cosas se están poniendo feas y que yo esté aquí no ayuda en nada…

-Clarke, Heda encontrará la manera de que podáis…

-No puede… - le corto antes de que termine la frase. – Puede que las dos queramos una cosa, pero en este momento es imposible… - digo con un nudo en la garganta. Decir esto en voz alta lo convierte en realidad. - Yo solo quería pedirte que la cuides y vigiles que no se precipite en volver a sus funciones. Sabes cómo hacerle las curas y cuando tiene que tomar las medicinas y lo que hay que hacer en caso de…

-No te preocupes, te doy mi palabra de que cuidaré de ella y me aseguraré de que esa herida se cura como es debido.

-Gracias… - le digo sabiendo que puedo contar con él. Cuando me marche de Polis lo haré más tranquila teniendo alguien en quien confío pendiente de Lexa.

-No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. – dice quitándole importancia. – Entonces… ¿le llevarás ese plato? La he visto algo triste antes, creo que si se lo llevas se alegrará un poco. – dice guiñándome un ojo y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Déjalo ahí, comeré y se lo llevaré.

Nyko no espera más para irse, asiente y se despide de mí, dejándome nuevamente sola en la habitación.

Me siento y observo la comida. Tras esa conversación mis ganas de comer han desaparecido, pero me obligo a hacerlo. Si sigo sin comer terminaré enfermando y no me conviene. Así que tras unos minutos y haciendo un esfuerzo me termino el plato que ha traído Nyko y salgo dispuesta a enfrentar a Lexa tras la pelea.

Al llegar allí las puertas de la habitación están abiertas y veo que Titus está de pie en la entrada. No entiendo que hace ahí parado, pero cuando me adentro un poco veo que Aden está también de pie al lado de la cama de Lexa mientras esta le habla.

Titus me mira cuando me pongo a su lado para no molestar a la comandante y al chico. Intento morderme la lengua, pero me es imposible y termino soltando lo que pienso.

-Puede que Lexa te haya perdonado sin más y me imagino que lo que yo piense te da exactamente igual, pero quiero que lo sepas, si fuera por mí, dejaría que te pudrieras en una celda el resto de tu vida. – digo sin mirarlo, hablándole en un susurro que el escucha perfectamente.

-Lo sé. – es lo único que contesta antes de que las otras dos personas en la habitación noten mi presencia.

La primera que se da cuenta de que estoy allí es Lexa, que desde la cama gira su cabeza para mirarme. Yo le devuelvo la mirada unos segundos, pero la clavo en Aden cuando me doy cuenta de que este se acerca a mí.

-Hola, Aden, ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Clarke. Yo quería darte las gracias por salvar a Heda. – me dice muy formal y veo en su rostro que es totalmente sincero con ese agradecimiento.

-Fuiste tú quien la salvó, yo solo ayudé un poco. Si no llega a ser por tu sangre no hubiera podido hacer nada. – digo ensanchando mi sonrisa al ver como él sonríe orgulloso por mis palabras. – Creo que la comandante debería agradecértelo y dejar que te saltes un par de entrenamientos. – digo acercándome a él, viendo de reojo como Lexa nos mira conteniendo su sonrisa.

-Oh, no, ya le he dicho a Heda que no hay que dar las gracias. Es lo que debía y lo que quería hacer. – dice totalmente convencido.

-Eres un gran chico, Aden, espero verte de nuevo pronto. – le digo posando mi mano en su hombro.

-Gracias. – dice sonriéndome de nuevo y saliendo de la habitación.

Por unos segundos me quedo donde estoy y noto como Titus duda sobre qué hacer hasta que finalmente habla.

-Os dejaré solas… Si necesitáis cualquier cosa me avisáis. – dice antes de salir por la puerta y dejarme con Lexa.

El silencio preside la estancia mientras me siento en el sillón donde he pasado los últimos días, ignorando la mirada de la comandante.

-Nyko ha traído esto para que comas. Creemos que es buen momento para que empieces a comer un poco y ver como lo tolera tu estómago. – le informo con un tono neutro, mientras le enseño el plato. Ella asiente ligeramente, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada habla.

-Podrías… ¿Podrías ayudarme a incorporarme un poco? – me pide con un tono suave, mirándome con los ojos llenos de duda.

-No creo que sea conveniente… - le digo, pero veo la decepción en su cara y sé que terminará convenciéndome.

-Estoy cansada de estar siempre en la misma postura. Me empieza a doler la espalda…

Yo me levanto del sillón y me alejo de ella viendo como Lexa cree que ha perdido la batalla. Nyko tenía razón cuando ha dicho que hoy estaba algo triste, lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Pasarte los días en una cama siendo la líder de doce clanes no tiene que ser fácil de aceptar.

Me dirijo a uno de los cajones donde sé que Lexa tiene algo de ropa y cojo una camiseta de las que guarda allí. Reviso algunas y termino eligiendo una más ancha para que no le moleste con la herida y pueda estar cómoda. Al verme acercarme a ella veo como sus ojos se iluminan brevemente ilusionada. Yo procuro morder mis mejillas para que mi sonrisa no se haga notar.

-Te incorporaré un poco, pero lo haremos con cuidado ¿de acuerdo? – le digo mientras la veo asentir.

Retiro los cobertores y las sabanas que la abrigan y mientras ella se impulsa con sus manos sobre el colchón, yo la ayudo sujetándola por las axilas y poniendo unos cojines tras ella, tratando de no parar mi mirada en su cuerpo desnudo.

Lexa se queja y gruñe por el esfuerzo y el dolor que siente al moverse y yo le ofrezco parar un par de veces, pero ella se resiste.

-Vale, yo creo que así estás bien. Estás prácticamente sentada.

-Vale, sí, gracias. – dice cerrando los ojos unos instantes para recuperarse, pero en cuanto escucha mi respuesta abre sus ojos para mirarme enfadada.

-A sus órdenes, Heda. – no puedo evitar decirle, dejándole claro que no he olvidado nuestra discusión anterior. Pero a pesar de su mirada decide no decirme nada. - ¿Te duele mucho el estómago? – le pregunto para asegurarme de que no hay peligro en esa posición.

-Estoy bien. Estoy casi igual que cuando estoy tumbada. – me informa y sé que me está diciendo la verdad cuando me mira a los ojos. Yo me limito a asentir mientras me dispongo a ponerle la camiseta que he cogido para taparla un poco.

Ella no puede hacer grandes movimientos, pero trata de ayudarme y cuando le ayudo a meter su mano izquierda por el agujero correspondiente mis ojos acaban en sus labios. Por unos segundos me siento tentada a besarlos, pero me doy cuenta de que es lo que ella está esperando y tras un ligero carraspeo me separo de ella.

\- ¿Crees que podrás comer tu sola o…? – le pregunto. No me importa en absoluto darle yo misma de comer, pero sé que para ella no sería agradable.

-Creo que podré yo sola.

-Como quieras… - digo poniéndole el plato encima para que empiece a comer.

Lo hace poco a poco. Veo que le cuesta, que lo que menos le apetece en ese momento es comerse ese trozo de pollo con algunas verduras que le habían preparado, pero no se queja en ningún momento. Sabe que necesita ingerir alimento si quiere recuperarse.

Tarda casi una hora mientras que yo la he ido observando desde el sillón en silencio, asegurándome de que no tiene ningún problema. Al final, cuando casi se ha terminado todo excepto un par de trozos bastante pequeños, Lexa me mira de reojo.

-No me apetece más… ¿Está bien si no me como esto?

-Eres la comandante, lo que ordenes se hará. Si no quieres más me lo llevo y ya está. – digo quitándole el plato de encima sin más. La escucho resoplar mientras dejo el plato en una mesa de la habitación y vuelvo al sillón dispuesta a seguir con mi actitud, dejando a mi orgullo actuar por mí.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de actuar así? – me pide en cuanto me siento.

\- ¿Así como?

-Como si fueras una niña pequeña. – me dice con el ceño fruncido, ofendiéndome al instante. – Deberías saber controlar tu actitud.

-Perdóname, Heda, no todos somos tan perfectos como tú. A estas alturas debería saber que tú eres la única que piensa y hace todo lo correcto. – le digo cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Veo como ella toma aire mientras se muerde el labio inferior y lleva su mirada lejos de la mía.

-Entiendo que estés molesta, Clarke, te aseguro que te entiendo. Si Titus no me hubiera disparado al entrar en tu habitación lo hubiera tirado desde el balcón sin pensarlo un segundo por haberte atacado y él lo sabe, se lo he dicho hace un rato. Atacarte, hacerte daño no es un movimiento inteligente delante de mí. – dice fijando su mirada en la mía. Yo abro mis ojos algo sorprendida por su confesión, viendo en sus ojos la determinación de que no hubiera dudado en matar a Titus por mí. – Pero me dio a mí y a ti no te paso nada y es lo que importa… Titus lleva su propio castigo dentro de él por haberme fallado, pero yo no puedo ejecutarlo porque le necesito. El guardián de la llama ha servido a los anteriores comandantes y su experiencia y algunos de sus consejos son necesarios en mi liderazgo. No ha sido castigado, pero sabe que no puede volver a equivocarse conmigo. ¿Puedes entenderme? – me pregunta mirándome expectante, esperando por mi respuesta tras darme su perspectiva de una forma sosegada.

-Te puedo entender, Lexa, pero no puedo compartir tu decisión. – le digo rebajando mi tono anterior a uno más suave. – Respetaré la decisión que has tomado, pero al final creo que sigues sin entenderme nada. No estoy enfadada porque Titus me atacara, al fin y al cabo, era algo que podía esperarme, no estoy preocupada por mí, sino por ti… - le explico soltando un suspiro. – Titus te disparó y casi te mata. Estabas muriendo en mis brazos Lexa y él se limitó a aceptarlo sin hacer nada, sacando unas herramientas para hacerte cualquier cosa que no quiero ni pensar. Y tu… tu igual. A veces no sé si admiro o me horroriza la forma en la que afrontas tu muerte. Me ibas a dejar, me dijiste que llevaba razón cuando dije que la vida es más que sobrevivir justo antes de darte por vencida y yo no hubiera podido hacer otra cosa si te hubiese perdido… - le digo con la voz rota, sin mirarla. – Sobrevivir es todo lo que me hubiera quedado… Ni siquiera sé cómo conseguí sacar adelante la operación, cuando terminé, mis manos temblaban como nunca… - digo mientras miro mis manos al ver que estas vuelven a temblar al recordar el momento como si lo estuviese volviendo a vivir. – Estaba aterrorizada.

-Clarke. – me nombra Lexa en un susurro, posando sus manos sobre las mías, dejándome leves caricias que logran hacerme sentir mejor. – Siento que te sintieras así…

-No es tu culpa… - le digo mirándola a los ojos a lo que ella asiente de acuerdo.

-Me han enseñado que mi muerte no es el final. – me dice y al ver como no puedo resistir a poner los ojos en blanco por mi escepticismo ella sujeta mis manos con más fuerza. – Puede que no le de tanta importancia a mi muerte como tú, pero te prometo que a partir de ahora intentaré dársela, ¿está bien? No quiero verte sufrir por mi…

Yo la escucho y mi corazón late desbocado. Es algo que pasa continuamente cuando me habla o me mira, pero en momentos como este va a un ritmo incontrolable, así que trato de calmarlo con un beso, acercándome a los labios de Lexa, que me recibe dispuesta a regalarme esa calma que necesito después de dejar atrás nuestra pequeña pelea.

Necesito y quiero dejarlo atrás y que mejor forma que en su boca, a la que empiezo a conocer de forma detallada.

-Ven, quédate aquí conmigo. – me pide señalando la cama, separando nuestros labios unos segundos. Yo no lo pienso mucho y me coloco a su lado dispuesta a seguir recorriendo sus labios de forma suave sin prisa mientras acuno su cara en mis manos, tratando de no hacerle daño en su herida mientras que ella tiene una de sus manos enredada en mi pelo y sonríe a mitad del beso. – Prefiero mil veces esto que pelear contigo.

-Lo que la comandante ordene… - digo sonriendo yo también, viendo como niega con su cabeza con media sonrisa antes de volver a atraerme hacia ella con un beso más que tentador, haciéndome olvidar, que fuera de esas cuatro paredes las cosas no pintaban tan bien como ahí dentro.

 **Hola a todos/as!**

 **Quería pararme un momento a agradeceros por todos los comentarios que vais dejando cada capítulo y todos los que seguís la historia. Es algo que ayuda y levanta el ánimo a la hora de continuar con la historia, así que mil gracias.**

 **Nos vamos leyendo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Me siento relajada. Hay cosas que no dejan a mi mente tranquila, pero en sus brazos siempre encuentro la manera de estar en calma. Me tiene rodeada con uno de sus brazos mientras acaricia mi pelo y yo me dedico a dejar pequeñas caricias en su cuello en absoluto silencio. Supongo que lo que las dos buscamos es simplemente estar en contacto la una con la otra, sentirnos cerca.

Llevo un par de minutos pensando en lo inevitable y no sé como voy a ser capaz de dejar esta cama, dejar esta habitación, dejar Polis y dejar a Lexa sin mirar atrás. ¿En que momento Lexa empezó a importarme tanto? No logro encontrar el momento exacto. Ha sido algo progresivo, algo de lo que en un principio no era consciente hasta que me dio aquel primer beso. Después pasaron demasiadas cosas y a pesar de que intenté odiarla aquí estoy, acurrucada en sus brazos y con el corazón en un puño por tener que irme.

Un suspiro lleno de frustración abandona mi boca antes de girar mi cabeza y posar mis labios en su hombro, siguiendo el recorrido por su cuello, por su mandíbula, antes de terminar ese pequeño viaje en sus labios, que me acogen felices una vez más.

Cuando me separo de ella y la miro vuelvo a suspirar. Esta vez el suspiro está lleno de sentimientos por ella. Esos ojos verdes son mi perdición.

-¿Que pasa? - me pregunta después de estar unos minutos con nuestras miradas puestas la una en la otra.

-No pasa nada... ¿Por que? - le pregunto casi con un hilo de voz al ver que ha notado que algo no anda bien en mi.

-Porque tienes el ceño fruncido. - dice al mismo tiempo que lleva su dedo al lugar indicado. - Sueles fruncirlo mucho, así que supongo que he aprendido a diferenciar si es por enfado, por preocupación o por algo más...

-¿Ah, si? - digo alzando una ceja, sorprendida de ver que realmente Lexa me conoce cada día más. - ¿Y cuál crees que es el motivo ahora?

-Creo que algo te preocupa, pero quiero saber que es...

Durante unos segundos aparté la mirada de ella, queriendo evadir el tema, pero no podía dejarlo pasar más tiempo. Lexa tenía que saber que me iba y yo necesitaba decirlo en alto para obligarme a hacerlo.

-Me voy, vuelvo a Arkadia... - digo casi en un susurro, buscando sus ojos, en los que de nuevo, veo de inmediato la tristeza y la desilusión que los invadieron la primera vez que vine a despedirme a su habitación. No dice nada y noto como aparta el brazo con el que me tiene sujeta.

-¿Cuando?

-Lo mejor es que me vaya mañana antes de que amanezca... Tú te estás recuperando bien del disparo y... cuanto antes me vaya será mejor... - intenté explicar.

-¿Por qué? - me pregunta, dejándome fuera de lugar al notar la frialdad de su voz. Pensé que volvería a aceptar mi partida como lo hizo unos días atrás, pero parece que a ella también le cuesta más aceptar mi partida esta vez. - ¿Es porque sigues enfadada por lo de Titus?

-Claro que no, no tiene nada que ver. Yo... tengo que hacerlo, Lexa, he estado ignorando el hecho de que mi pueblo está a punto de provocar que lo arrasen porque me importaba más que no murieras, pero no puedo seguir aquí.

-Claro... Tienes que hacerlo por tu gente... - me dice y a mi se me forma un nudo en la garganta al escucharle esas palabras. No me lo dice con la intención de echarme en cara la frase que le he repetido hasta la saciedad en mi tiempo en Polis, sé que lo dice porque me entiende, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como una mierda en ese momento.

-Sé que te he dicho muchas veces que todo lo que he hecho es por mi gente y puede que en un principio me quedara en Polis para asegurarme de que cumplías con lo que habías prometido, proteger a mi gente, pero... las cosas han cambiado, lo sabes... - digo mirándola con la misma cara de circunstancia que ella a mi. - Si me voy de Polis no es solo por mi gente, si no por ti y por mi...

-Eso no tiene ningún senti...

-Si lo tiene, Lexa. - le corto antes de que termine, tratando de hacerle entender que mi decisión no la había tomado a la ligera. - Ya han intentado matarte, ¿cuanto tardarán en conseguirlo si sigo aquí? Tu gente no está conforme con como se está llevando toda esta situación y en Arkadia parece que algunos no quieren tener nada que ver con vosotros, ¿que hago? - le pregunto en un tono que me sorprende porque suena desesperado.

-¿Que quieres tú? - me pregunta con la voz algo ronca y yo tengo la sensación de que me desbordo.

Escucharla de nuevo interesada en lo que yo quiero, verla otra vez pensando en mí, en mi bienestar, darme cuenta que desde que llegué a la Tierra e incluso antes de mi llegada, es la primera persona que se ha preocupado por mí, que se ha molestado en intentar entenderme y ayudarme a ser más fuerte, que me ha mostrado su confianza y no me ha reprochado absolutamente nada que no debía, consigue hacer que me rompa.

Llevo días conteniendo mis emociones, tragándome las ganas de llorar, escondiendo mis miedos y mostrando mi cara fuerte, pero no puedo más. Las lágrimas empiezan a descender de mis ojos cuando me escucho sollozar y veo a Lexa abrir los ojos totalmente sobrecogida por mi reacción.

Lloro con fuerza y sé que Lexa no sabe como actuar conmigo. Probablemente no esté acostumbrada a esta muestra de emociones y mucho menos a tener que lidiar con ellas, por eso me regaño a mi misma por hacerle pasar por esto.

Pero es que por más que trato de controlarme, de limpiarme las lágrimas que caen y de dejar los sollozos, soy incapaz de parar porque tengo muchas cosas acumuladas en mi pecho que se resumen en que no quiero irme, no quiero alejarme de Lexa, no ahora, no quiero tener que ir a arreglar lo que otros han estropeado en Arkadia y mucho menos si ni siquiera sé si me dejarán arreglarlo una vez que llegue allí.

Entonces, cuando llevo unos minutos de esa manera y los ojos de Lexa han dejado de mirarme desorbitados, ella coge las riendas de la situación mientras noto como traga grueso y vuelve a rodearme con su brazo para acercarme a ella y yo, en vez de parar mi llanto, me aferro a ella y escondo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que mis lágrimas resbalen libremente por su hombro.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo Lexa me abraza con fuerza, pegándome a ella mientras va dejando pequeños besos en mi cabeza, dándome y compartiendo conmigo ese momento de rotura que estoy teniendo.

-Yo quiero esto, nos quiero a ti y a mi tal y como estamos ahora... - le digo con el corazón encogido, consiguiendo que mis palabras salgan entre hipidos que provoca el llanto. - Quiero quedarme en esta cama y olvidarme de que existe un mundo ahí fuera, pero no puedo... Soy incapaz de dejar a mi gente sabiendo que quizás puedo ayudarlos y soy incapaz de quedarme aquí sabiendo que pueden atentar contra ti por mi o mi pueblo... - voy diciendo a medida que mis sollozos van menguando. - Tú y yo por más que queramos no podemos seguir con lo que sea que nos esté pasando, es imposible... Si la gente supiera de nosotras ahora... todo se complicaría más, no es el momento... - digo cerrando los ojos dolida por mis propias palabras. - No quiero, pero tengo que intentar solucionar los problemas de Arkadia, ¿me entiendes? - termino preguntándole, escondida todavía en su cuello.

-Claro que te entiendo, Clarke... - me dice antes de volver a dejar un beso en mi cabeza y soltar un largo suspiro. - Sé que tienes razón y sé que yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar.

Después de escucharla salgo de mi escondite para mirarla, sabiendo que aquellas dos frases que había dicho equivalían a dejarme ir. Me sonríe de medio lado, triste, forzada, mientras retira de mis mejillas las últimas lágrimas rebeldes que caen por mi cara.

-Antes de que despertaras tras la operación, Titus estuvo hablando conmigo... - empiezo a explicarle ante su atenta mirada. - Me explicó que el amor es debilidad, que un líder debe...

-Le dije que no quería volver a oír eso. - me corta antes de que termine, girando su cabeza al otro lado mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

-¿Por qué no quieres oírlo? - le pregunto esperando una contestación, pero al ver que no llega respondo en su lugar. - Crees que es verdad... - Lexa sigue sin responder, pero veo que le cuesta tragar, molesta. - ¿Sabes lo que creo yo? - le pregunto de nuevo, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente y aprovechando para quedarme ahí y acariciarle el pelo. Ella vuelve a mirarme atenta a mis palabras. - Le dije a Titus que el amor no era debilidad, si el amor me hiciera débil yo no me alejaría de tí y no me importarían las consecuencias. Yo creo que el amor es esperanza, Lexa. - le confieso algo tímida, abriéndole mi corazón en ese mismo momento. - Tengo la esperanza de como te dije, no deberle nada a nuestra gente, tengo la esperanza de conseguir la paz y entonces permitirme sentir y permitirme querer, tengo la esperanza de hacerte entender que no hay debilidad en el amor, y sobretodo, tengo la esperanza de poder confirmar que todos mis momentos contigo me han llevado a enamorarme...

Por unos segundos la habitación se queda en silencio y la intensidad de su mirada, cristalizada por mis palabras y notar su corazón latiendo a mil por hora consiguen aterrorizarme, cuestionándome si no he llegado demasido lejos a la hora de mostrar mis sentimientos.

Entonces lo pienso y quiero enloquecer al darme cuenta de que le había confesado casi sin querer que me he enamorado de ella. Y justo cuando estoy a punto de salir corriendo y retractarme, Lexa me besa de una forma única, especial, haciéndome sentir en una nube, saboreando en sus labios una nueva forma de comunicación, una forma totalmente lícita de decirme que ella se sentía exactamente igual que yo sin necesidad de palabras.

Disfruto ese momento junto a ella. No sé cuando podremos volver a estar así o si volveremos a vernos, así que nos merecemos estas últimas horas juntas.

Dejo pequeños besos en sus labios y su mejilla dando por terminado el beso. Sonrío al buscar su mirada y ver que a pesar de mostrar un rostro serio, sus ojos me sonríen emocionados.

-Te vas demasiado pronto... - dice en un susurro, casi para ella misma mientras aparta a un lado mi pelo. - Me gustaría que las cosas fuesen distintas y poder conocerte un poco más... - dice dudando de sus palabras, con algo de cautela como hace siempre que me muestra un trocito de sus sentimientos.

-Me conoces hace meses... Y aunque no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas te aseguro que a veces me asusta lo bien que me conoces y como sabes leer lo que me pasa...

-No me refiero a eso... Sé que te conozco y que cada vez mejor. - dice con una sonrisa torcida mientras se arma de valor y cuela su mano por debajo de mi camiseta para tocar la piel de mi cintura, haciendo que me sonroje. - Te conozco pero no sé cosas de ti... En realidad no sé nada de ti, de tu vida o no sé... - dice, apartando su mirada de repente. - Me siento ridícula ahora mismo. - confiesa avergonzada.

-No eres ridícula. - le hago saber con una sonrisa, dejando un rápido beso en sus labios. - De hecho, tiene mucho sentido lo que dices... - digo mientras me acomodo en la cama girada hacia ella y apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano. - Hagamos una cosa. - le propongo, ganándome su atención inmediata. - Todavía tengo unas horas antes de tener que marcharme, ¿por que no me preguntas algo que quieras saber? Así puedes saber algo de mí antes de que me vaya y el resto... podemos continuar cuando todo acabe...

-Vale. - acepta mientras asiente y veo que se lleva la mano a la zona del disparo pero parece estar pensando alguna pregunta.

-¿Te duele? - pregunto preocupada, llevando mis manos a su vientre y acariciándole suavemente.

-Sí, pero no me voy a morir, tranquila. - me dice y noto diversión en su voz hasta que la fulmino con la mirada por el comentario. - No te enfades y déjame pensar que te pregunto.

-¿Para que piensas tanto? Mi vida no ha sido nada interesante, al menos hasta que llegué a la Tierra...

-Vale, ya lo tengo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? - me pregunta con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta que ni siquiera sabíamos la edad de la otra. Yo me muerdo el labio, evitando reír pero la diversión se acaba al darme cuenta de algo.

-Dios, tengo dieciocho años...

-¿Y por que pones esa cara? - me pregunta extrañada.

-Porque me acabo de dar cuenta... Cumplí dieciocho años hace más de dos meses y yo no lo sabía, no me he parado a pensarlo con todo lo que ha ido pasando...

-Bueno... tampoco es algo tan importante cuando los has cumplido, con saber la edad que tienes... - me dice mirandome sin llegar a comprender porque me estaba afectando no haber sido consciente de mi cumpleaños.

-¿Vosotros no celebráis los cumpleaños?

-¿Celebráis el día en que nacistéis? - dice sorprendida, abriendo los ojos como platos. - Nosotros... cada uno sabe la edad que tiene y ya está, ni siquiera estoy segura de que todo el mundo sepa el día exacto de su nacimiento.

-Vaya... Pues para nosotros es algo así como una tradición... No todo el mundo lo celebra y no todos lo hacen de la misma manera, pero era un día especial en el Arca... - digo pensando en los cumpleaños que pasé dentro de aquella nave. Me acuerdo de mi padre y no puedo evitar sentirme decaída. - Me acuerdo que los días de mi cumpleaños, cuando era pequeña, mi padre venía a despertarme a la cama y yo me hacia la dormida hasta que el me llenaba de besos y me felicitaba mientras mi madre hacía mi tarta favorita. - digo cerrando los ojos mientras sonrío. Si me esfuerzo un poco, puedo olerla. - La hacía con fresas y a mí me encantaba. Wells se enfadaba conmigo porque no le dejaba probarla.

-¿Quien es Wells? - pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Era mi mejor amigo, el hijo de Jaha. Uno de los nuestros lo asesinó cuando llegamos aquí. - le explico con un nudo en la garganta. Lexa me acaricia la mejilla para darme ánimo. - Me encantaba celebrar mi cumpleaños, ¿sabes? Siempre terminaba el día bailando abrazada a mi padre. Ponía música, me ponía sobre sus pies y me llevaba por toda la habitación bailando... - le digo con media sonrisa. - Llevo dos años sin poder bailar con él...

-¿Que pasó con él?

-Lo mataron en el Arca, fue ejecutado porque descubrió algo que los líderes no querían que se hiciera público. - digo apretando mi mandíbula, sintiendo rabia y sabiéndo que jamás podría dejar atrás la traición de mi madre. - Pero no quiero hablar de eso... - le pido.

-Está bien. - acepta comprensiva. - Me ha gustado tu cumpleaños. - me dice sonriendo. - Aquí no hacemos nada de eso, ni siquiera sé bailar...

-¿Es tu forma de pedirme que te enseñe a hacerlo? - le pregunto enarcando una ceja a lo que ella niega divertida.

-Bueno... podría pensármelo. Si me aseguras que volverás cuando solucionemos todo, te prometo que dejaré que intentes hacerme bailar.

-Entonces esto es una promesa. - digo sellándola con un pequeño beso. Bailar junto a Lexa era un incentivo más para acabar con los conflictos en Arkadia y volver a Polis cuanto antes. - A todo esto, ¿cuántos años tienes tu?

-Yo tengo veinte.

-Vaya eres mayor que yo...

-¿Que pensabas, que era más pequeña? - me pregunta medio herida en su orgullo.

-No lo sé, nunca me había parado a pensar en nuestra edad, la verdad, pero menos mal que no lo he hecho.

-¿Por que dices eso?

-La primera vez que me besaste yo era menor de edad y tu ya eras mayor, te aprovechaste de una menor. - le digo divertida, pero ella no parece entender mi broma.

-¿Menor de edad?

-Hasta que no cumples los dieciocho no eres adulto, ¿no? No tienes derecho a determinadas cosas hasta la mayoría de edad.

-No. - me dice mirandome como si estuviera loca. - Aquí todo el mundo tiene derecho una vez que demuestren su valía, no tiene nada que ver la edad... - me explica antes de dejar escapar un pequeño bostezo.

-Creo que todavía nos quedan muchas cosas para entender las costumbres de cada una, pero tendremos que esperar un tiempo para explicarnoslas, ahora tienes que dormir.

-No tengo sueño. - me contesta con la voz cansada.

-Claro que lo tienes, estás cansada, necesitas descansar. Tu cuerpo está herido y tienes que darle un tiempo para curarse.

-Eres una doctora un poco pesada... - me dice mientras suspira y noto como sus ojos no aguantan abiertos a pesar de que ella lucha por no cerrarlos. - Prefiero a Nyko, me hace más caso que tu.

-Ya... pero Nyko no te ensañará a bailar. - le susurro, acariciando su rostro, viendo como consigo hacer que se quede dormida con una sonrisa en su cara y no pensando en mi salida de Polis.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Observo a Lexa dormir. Llevo haciéndolo toda la noche. No he dormido, no quiero perderme ni un solo segundo de ella mientras puedo, además, escuchar su respiración tranquila cerca de la mía me da la paz que sé que no tendré en unas horas cuándo deje Polis.

No hay vuelta atrás. Lexa ya sabía que me iba y yo misma me encargué de comunicárselo a Titus unas horas atrás para preparar mi salida. Fueron los únicos minutos que me he permitido alejarme de Lexa.

A pesar de que no quiero pensar en Titus estos últimos momentos en Polis lo hago, porque el hombre ha vuelto a cabrearme con sus misterios y para que voy a mentir, simplemente el verle la cara es algo que me pone de muy mal humor. Le he pedido de la forma más educada posible que libere a Murphy y se ha negado en rotundo, asegurándome que Lexa tampoco lo permitirá. Lo único que he sacado de mi encuentro con Titus ha sido que me deje un caballo para llegar a Arkadia.

Miro la ventana desde la cama y me doy cuenta de que no tardará mucho en amanecer. Es mi señal para mi partida de Polis, Titus no tardará en aparecer en la habitación. Suspiro mientras vuelvo a mirar a Lexa y un nudo enorme se aferra a mi garganta, haciéndo que me cueste incluso respirar. Pero debe mantenerme fuerte, al menos hasta que me despida de ella.

Acaricio con cuidado sus labios, su nariz, sus cejas y cuando llego a su pelo no puedo evitar pensar que Lexa es prácticamente perfecta. Nunca he visto tanta belleza en una sola persona. Dejo un beso en su frente, cierro los ojos y me armo de valor para levantarme de esa cama y separarme de ella.

Me paso las manos por la cara preparándome para lo que me espera a partir de este momento, llenando mis pulmones de aire y repitiéndome a mí misma que debo restablecer la paz en Arkadia y que puedo hacerlo. Lo repito en mi cabeza como un mantra mientras me pongo los zapatos. Necesito hacerlo porque soy consciente que no me lo pondrán fácil y me preocupa no saber exactamente como están las cosas con mi gente porque de eso dependerá la dificultad y el tiempo que me lleve entregar a Pike.

Mientras me pongo la cazadora veo en la mesa mis dibujos esparcidos. Después de hablar con Titus pasé por mi habitación para traer mis pertenencias, las cuales, consisten simplemente en mi escasa ropa y mi carpeta con los dibujos que he ido haciendo durante mi estancia en Polis. No podré llevarlos conmigo a Arkadia, sé que mirarán con lupa cada objeto que lleve encima y los dibujos no son fáciles de esconder. Prefiero que Lexa los guarde hasta que vuelva o se los quede en el caso de que no pueda hacerlo.

Sonrío cuando veo el dibujo que más me gusta. Ni siquiera pude acabarlo, pero atrapar en un papel lo que me transmitía Lexa durmiendo estaba ahí. Lo cojo y repaso el contorno de las líneas dibujadas con mis dedos hasta que su voz desde la cama detrás de mí me saca de mi pequeña burbuja.

-No te vayas. - me pide con la voz medio rota. Tres palabras que me parten el alma.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y cojo todo el aire que mi cuerpo me permite. No puedo derrumbarme ahora.

-No me hagas esto, por favor... - le suplico con un hilo de voz todavía de espaldas a ella. Tras unos segundos de silencio Lexa se disculpa.

-Perdona... Debe...debe ser la fiebre... - pone como excusa y yo no puedo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara mientras me giro hacia ella.

-Apenas tienes fiebre ya, intenta buscar una excusa mejor. - digo acercándome a ella. Supongo que no encuentra ninguna porque Lexa tan solo me mira con una sonrisa que no llega a formarse del todo.

-Deberías haberme despertado, he dormido demasiadas horas. - me dice con pesar mientras me siento en el filo de la cama a su lado.

-Tienes que descansar, Lexa. Te hubiera despertado, pero te has pasado la noche inquieta, así que he preferido que duermas un poco más. - le explico para que deje de fruncir el ceño.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale? - me pide de repente con seriedad. - Es tu gente, pero no puedes fiarte de como van a recibirte, has pasado mucho tiempo aquí. - me advierte.

-Lo sé. - le digo asintiéndo con la cabeza.

-No fuerces la situación, encuentra la manera de no ponerte en riesgo y si ves que la cosa se pone difícil o violenta, no dudes en buscar la forma de salir de ahí. Si eso pasa me las arreglaré para entrar a Arkadia intentando que ningún inocente tenga que pagar por lo que han hecho algunos.

-Lexa, deja de preocuparte, todo va a estar bien, estaré bien. - le digo mirándola a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que asiente, ninguna de las dos creemos en mis palabras.

-En uno de los cajones está tu cuchillo, cógelo, lo necesitarás.

-No me servirá de nada, me lo quitarán en cuanto entre. - le digo con el ceño algo fruncido. ¿Como tenía Lexa mi cuchillo? ¿Que cuchillo tenía? - Oye, ¿de que cuchillo estás hablando? - ella sonríe de forma casi imperceptible ante mi pregunta.

-Supongo que es el que utilizaste durante tus meses en el bosque, me lo entregó Roan cuando te trajo a Polis. El cuchillo que te facilitó Roan para matarme se lo devolví a él de forma educada... - me dice esperando mi respuesta con algo de diversión.

-Oh...yo...bueno, no te he pedido perdón hasta ahora por lo que pasó, ya sabes, ponerte el cuchillo en el cuello y... - digo un poco incómoda, pasando mi mano por el cuello.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón por eso, me lo merecía un poco, ¿no crees? - me dice alzando las cejas, quitándome ese pequeño peso de mis hombros y yo sonrío, adorándola un poco más de lo que ya lo hago.

-Un poco... - le digo con media sonrisa, dejando atrás Mount Weather. - Entonces... ¿me guardarás el cuchillo?

-Por supuesto.

-Si consigo volver... quiero que me enseñes a luchar con espada... - le pido. Era algo en lo que había estado pensando desde hacía unas semanas. Lexa sonríe ante la petición.

-Mis clases son duras, puedes hacerte daño mientras aprendes a manejar la espada, no creas que porque esté lesionada en esta cama un tiempo vas a tenerlo más fácil. - dice divertida al ver que río suavemente.

-Creo que podré resistirlo.

-Está bien, eres una chica valiente. - dice haciéndome reír nuevamente.

-También te he dejado en la mesa mis dibujos... No puedo llevarlos conmigo, así que hasta que vuelva...

-Me encantan tus dibujos, yo los guardaré... - me dice acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

Durante unos segundos nos miramos a los ojos hasta que mi cuerpo reacciona envolviendo su cuerpo en un abrazo al que ella responde tras unos segundos. Hundo mi cara en su cuello, respirando su aroma, su olor, ese al que me he vuelto adicta en escasos días.

El momento se acaba cuando escuchamos a Titus detrás de la puerta, esperando nuestro permiso para entrar en la habitación. Sin ganas nos separamos.

-Adelante. - le permite la entrada Lexa sin apartar su mirada de la mía hasta que el hombre entra.

-Buenos días. - saluda con una inclinación de cabeza hacia su comandante. - Está todo listo para tu partida, Clarke, tenemos tu caballo preparado. - me informa el guardián de la llama.

-¿Y Murphy? - le pregunto, haciéndole saber que no me he rendido con el tema.

-Ya te dije que no va a ir contigo, el chico se queda. Necesitamos la información que tiene de Jaha.

-¿De que os sirve tenerlo aquí si dice que no sabe nada más de lo que sea que os haya contado?

-Está mintiendo.

-Eso lo dices tú. - le respondo cruzándome de brazos. - ¿Para que necesitas que se quede, Lexa? - le pregunto pidiéndo explicaciones.

-Es complicado de explicar y no tenemos demasiado tiempo hasta que te vayas, pero Titus tiene razón, Clarke, necesitamos a Murphy aquí. - me hace saber, dejándome claro que no voy a contar con su ayuda para sacar a Murphy de allí.

-Vamos a ver... - digo tras unos segundos. - Si queréis información de Jaha y él dice que no tiene más, a lo mejor es más útil su presencia en Arkadia que aquí. Vais a conseguir más cosas de esa manera que teniéndolo encerrado mientras le pegas una paliza. - digo dirigiéndome a Titus, que vuelve su mirada a su líder a la espera de sus órdenes.

-¿Confías en Murphy? - me pregunta tras unos segundos procesando lo que he propuesto.

-No. - digo rotundamente y Lexa me mira sin comprenderme. - No confío en él porque no ha hecho nada para ganarse mi confianza, más bien al contrario, pero no tenéis nada que perder y él tampoco. Murphy solo quiere sobrevivir y si le dáis una razón para hacerlo él colaborará con vosotros, estoy segura.

-Está bien, se irá contigo. - dice tras un suspiro. - Ve a por él y quiero que le expliques como extraes el espíritu de los Comandantes detalladamente. - le ordena a Titus.

-Pero, Heda...

-Quiero que pruebe a quitar esa cosa que él llama Chip o IA de la misma forma que tú lo haces. Sabes que puede ser la solución. Es muy parecido a nuestro espíritu, así que si da resultado, encontraremos más respuestas que nos ayuden a entender que está pasando con Jaha.

Yo no entendía nada. Me estaba manteniéndo ahi, quieta y en silencio sin comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba hablando Lexa. ¿Que hacía Jaha jugando con espíritus?

Titus pareció entenderla a la perfección, porque aunque no parecía convencido con la propuesta de Lexa, asintió y se giró, dispuesto a irse a buscar a Murphy y explicarle su nueva misión.

-Titus. - llamó Lexa al hombre antes de que se fuera - Quiero dos guardias acompañándolos hasta las puertas de Arkadia, no voy a arriesgarme a que uno de nuestros guerreros piensen que están desobedeciéndo la orden de bloqueo y los atrapen.

-Está bien, Heda. - volvió a acceder el hombre con un suave movimiento de cabeza para salir de la habitación, dejándonos una última vez solas.

-No me he enterado de nada de lo que se ha hablado aquí. - le digo volviendo a acercarme a la cama tras mi enfrentamiento con Titus.

-No hace falta que sepas nada, centrate en entregarme a Pike y los suyos cuanto antes. - me pidió sujetando mis manos.

-Lo haré, pagarán por lo que hicieron con tu ejercito. - le aseguré, y es que si de algo estaba segura era de que aunque me costara la vida, Pike pagaría por romper la paz con los terrestres. Lexa asintió, conforme con mi respuesta y bajó la mirada.

Al verla, me di cuenta de los pocos minutos que teníamos y un nudo lleno de desesperación se adueñó de mi cuerpo.

-Clarke... - dejó salir mi nombre casi en un susurro mientras mordía su labio inferior y elevaba su mirada para mirarme.

-Dime.

-Yo... solo... - empezó a titubear, tragando con pesadez el nudo que intuía que tenía en la garganta. - Yo... quiero que...

-Lexa... - le dije de la forma más dulce que pude, cortando su balbuceo lleno de nerviosismo.

-Es que... quiero que sepas que yo...

Y volvió a dejar la frase sin acabar, en el aire. Y podía ver su pelea interior para dejar salir las palabras que quería decir o callárselas.

Conocía a Lexa y sabía lo mucho que le costaba abrirse, mostrar algo más de ella que no fuera su parte fría y también sabía que conmigo se esforzaba por hacerlo diferente, por mostrarme a la persona que no conocía nadie.

Y supe en ese momento exacto que palabras quería decir y no se atrevía. Las mismas que dejó pendientes en nuestra primera despedida.

-Lo sé... No hace falta que lo digas porque lo sé. - le hice saber, dejando que el silencio nos envolviera mientras me perdía en su mirada verde que me miraba llena de sentimientos encontrados.

Y aunque no le dije nada, los ojos hablan por si solos, los nuestros llevan comunicándose mucho tiempo y sé que Lexa pudo ver en los míos mi locura por ella. Nuestros ojos nos delataban.

Al igual que nuestros labios, que fueron incapaces de mantenerse separados más tiempo y se buscaron con urgencia, sabiendo que pronto tardarían un tiempo en volver a encontrarse.

Decir un Te Quiero es poner mucho peso en los hombros de la otra ahora que nos tenemos que separar para seguir a nuestros pueblos, pero no hacía falta palabras para saber como nos sentíamos.

-Cada vez me gustan menos las despedidas. - dice todavía sobre mis labios y yo junto mi frente con la suya.

-Es el momento de luchar para que sea la última despedida. - le digo acariciando su mejilla. - Cuando todo acabe, cuando vuelva, sé que me espera la mejor etapa de mi vida.

Lexa me mira con un brillo en los ojos que no le he visto nunca, llenando mi pecho de pura emoción cuando de la forma más sencilla y simple posible abre su corazón, ese que ambas tenemos protegido con una muralla inmensa que solo es capaz de derribar la otra.

-Pase lo que pase, Clarke, quiero que tengas presente que la forma en que me haces sentir es la mejor parte de mi vida.

Quiero responderle, quiero decirle tantas cosas que se quedan atrapadas en mi garganta al ver que Titus vuelve a la habitación junto a Murphy sin pedir permiso para entrar esta vez.

Me separo lentamente de Lexa. Tampoco hace falta que disimulemos ahora mismo, nuestra cara llena de absoluta pena por tener que decir adiós nos delatan.

-Ahora sí es el momento, todo está preparado y amanecerá en cuestión de minutos. - dice Titus, a lo que yo asiento sin mirarle, dejando mis ojos en Lexa.

-Cuídate, por favor, piensa un poco en tí y en recuperarte del disparo ahora que no tienes que estar pendiente de esa invitada tan pesada que llegó del cielo. - intento bromear con ella, tratando de que mi voz no se rompa o lloraré.

-Ahora es cuando más pendiente pienso estar de tí. - me dice seria, sin importarle la presencia de Titus o Murphy. - Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, confío en que estarás bien. Encuentra a Indra y Octavia antes de que paseis el bloqueo, ellas sabrán mejor como están las cosas por allí.

Asiento a su recomendación con media sonrisa, viendo a la comandante resurgir sobre Lexa y tras unos segundos donde nadie dice nada, sé que es el momento.

-Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim - le digo prácticamente en un susurro que solo ella escucha en su propia lengua. Siempre ha sido ella la que se ha despedido de mí con ese "que nos volvamos a encontrar", esta vez me parece justo dedicarle esa frase.

Ella sonríe de medio lado tratando de controlar el temblor de su barbilla, pero le sobrepasa cuando veo como una lágrima se le escapa y entonces atrapo su labio inferior entre los míos en un último beso mientras sujeto su cara entre mis manos y limpio esa lágrima rebelde con mi pulgar, asegurándome de que sea la única testigo de ella.

Me da igual lo incómodos que puedan estar sintiéndose los dos hombres que esperan por mí o lo que puedan pensar, porque solo puedo pensar en Lexa y en el sabor de sus labios. Su lengua participa brevemente en ese último contacto antes de separarme de ella, dejar un beso en su frente y levantarme de aquella cama soltando el poco aire que tengo en los pulmones.

Llega la hora de la verdad. Mis sentimientos tienen que quedar a un lado, se deben quedar en esa habitación que estoy abandonando hasta que vuelva.

Estoy a punto de salir de la habitación de Lexa sin mirar atrás cuando ella me llama.

-Clarke. - dice esperando a que me gire. Cuando lo hago continúa. - Recuerda quien eres. Eres Wanheda, la comandante de la muerte. - dice con orgullo.

Yo sonrío de forma amplia, sabiendo que es su manera de hacerme saber que por muy difícil que venga la situación, puedo salir de todo porque ya lo he hecho anteriormente.

Puedo con todo, me digo antes de salir de la habitación. Puedo con todo porque soy Wanheda y Lexa me espera para que le enseñe a bailar.


End file.
